


BOOP!: An ATG Whitecock Tale (told in one frame)

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, Doctor Who, Glee, Hockey RPF, Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: A2G, Any Two Guys, Deliberate Bad Art, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Or girls if they like touching their peniseses together, Whitecock, atg, somebody should really take these tags away from me, your fandom here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Reverse Bad Bang</p><p>Inspired by FFA (will link later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOOP!: An ATG Whitecock Tale (told in one frame)

[](http://i.imgur.com/SB03cDc)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [secret love and pain of said secret love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325437) by Anonymous 
  * [The Big Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338817) by [silkstocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/pseuds/silkstocking)




End file.
